La plus belle fin
by gidro
Summary: OS. Quand la mort est la seule chose à faire, Harry est prêt. Voldemort a été tué, mais la vie n'a plus de raison. Où quand la mort devient l'étape la plus intéressante et la fantastique de la vie ! Concept de fin heureuse malgré la mort, venez juger


Juste une petite précision avant de commencer : cette histoire ne tient pas compte du tome 6. ( Ni du 7 d'ailleurs ) Donc ne soyez pas étonnés de retrouver un Drago à Poudlard et Dumbledore vivant :p

Juste avant de vous laisser à la lecture, je tenais à remercier Naeloj Malefoy qui pour l'occasion a remplacé mon bêta reader habituel. Elle a apporté quelques corrections, et surtout donné son opinion à l'auteur toujours dans le doute que je suis ! Merci beaucoup.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry était accoudé au rebord d'une des fenêtres de l'infirmerie, son regard fixé sur une femme à l'extérieur. Avec un sourire attendri sur le visage, il la regarda pendant de longues secondes alors qu'elle courrait à travers le parc pour rejoindre un homme assis face au lac.

Semblant sentir son regard, elle s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna dans sa direction, lui adressant un petit signe de la main avant de le gratifier de son plus beau sourire. Harry se sentit fondre sur place, comme à chaque fois qu'il admirait le visage angélique de sa douce Hermione, la femme qui avait su faire battre son cœur.

Il ne répondit même pas à son salut, trop occupé à la fixer béatement, remerciant Merlin pour chaque instant passé auprès d'elle. Hermione, habituée à son comportement, se mit à rire avant de repartir en direction du lac pour rejoindre l'homme.

Magnifique. Harry n'avait que ce mot à l'esprit alors qu'il la voyait courir vers la rive, ses longs cheveux ondulés cascadant dans son dos et sautant au rythme de ses pas. Il aurait repoussé les plus belles vélanes pour pouvoir admirer cette femme qu'aucune n'égalerait jamais.

Le soleil avait beau briller de milles feux, elle l'éclipsait sans peine, rayonnante de beauté. Et alors même qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, Harry pouvait encore voir son corps léger, ses courbes parfaites et deviner ses traits fins qui le faisaient tant rêver.

Pourtant tout d'un coup sa vue se brouilla, troublée par les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux alors qu'il réalisait vers qui Hermione marchait près du lac. C'était lui !

Agité de sanglots, il secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir de sa tête, et quand il rouvrit les yeux, la nuit était présente. Au loin, on pouvait encore apercevoir le lac grâce au reflet de la lune sur la surface de l'eau. Mais du parc, il ne restait que de la terre retournée et des arbres brûlés.

Il devait oublier ses rêves et revenir au temps présent. Le paradis qu'il avait connu n'existait plus maintenant que la bataille finale avait eut lieu. Maintenant qu'Hermione était morte…

_Comme l'Ordre du Phenix l'avait redouté, Voldemort avait finalement décidé d'attaquer Poudlard pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. La résistance s'y trouvait ; un dernier massacre encore, et il pourrait dominer l'Angleterre d'un claquement de doigts. _

_Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que les jeunes sorciers avaient détruit la quasi-intégralité de ses horcruxes. Lui aussi pouvait tout perdre à présent. _

_Et le carnage avait eut lieu dans le parc, les deux groupes luttant avec un acharnement sans limite pour défendre leurs vies, leurs causes. _

_Au milieu de tout cela, un groupe de cinq jeunes sorciers se détacha des autres combattants, allant directement vers Voldemort. Harry se tenait en tête. Il savait qu'il devrait tuer le Lord s'il voulait vivre. Derrière lui, les quatre autres devaient s'occuper de Nagini. Ron et Hermione étaient du lot, évidemment, mais la présence à leurs côtés de Drago et Pansy était plus qu'étonnante… Pendant l'année, Drago avait décidé de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phenix pour ne pas être forcé de rejoindre Voldemort, comme son père le lui ordonnait. Et Pansy, son amour de toujours, l'avait immédiatement suivit. _

_Sans attendre, Harry engagea le combat avec Voldemort pour laisser le champ libre à ses amis qui passèrent à l'attaque. Mais Voldemort était fort, beaucoup plus qu'Harry. Et avant même que les premiers sorts soient lancés sur son serpent, il avait désarmé Harry et s'attaquait aux quatre autres. Drago fut envoyé à plusieurs mètres de distance, inconscient, alors que Ron recevait un rayon vert en pleine poitrine. _

_Harry profita de cette courte pause pour récupérer sa baguette et reprendre le combat. La mort de Ron lui avait apporté la rage nécessaire pour tenir plus longtemps face au Lord. Le temps pour pleurer les morts viendrait plus tard. Et cette fois ci, la diversion fonctionna ; Pansy lança l'avada kedavra sur le reptile. C'en était fini de Nagini, Voldemort était devenu mortel. _

_Et la destruction de son dernier horcruxe semblait l'avoir affaibli. Il tomba à genoux sous le choc, avant de jeter un regard furieux à la responsable de son malheur. Il siffla un sort en fourchelang et une vague de couleur noire fondit sur Pansy, la masquant pendant quelques instants avant de repartir vers Voldemort. Son corps sembla absorber les remous noirâtres et il se releva, un sourire cruel sur le visage alors que le corps dangereusement pâle de Pansy gisait au sol. _

_« Maintenant c'est entre toi et moi Potter ! » Cracha-t-il, baguette tendue. Hermione s'approcha alors d'Harry, comme pour montrer au mage noir que le Survivant n'était pas encore seul. Mais cela ne sembla pas lui causer la moindre émotion « Avada Kedavra ! » _

_Le sort frappa Hermione de plein fouet sans qu'elle ni Harry n'aient pu faire le moindre geste. _

_« Juste toi et moi ! » Répéta Voldemort. Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas, son regard était tourné vers le corps sans vie d'Hermione gisant à ses pieds. Il savait que Voldemort allait l'attaquer, mais il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le combat alors qu'elle venait de lui être enlevée. Peut importait sa vie maintenant. Hermione était morte…Et sa raison de se battre était partie avec elle._

_Des larmes commencèrent à couler librement sur son visage, bientôt suivies par le rire insupportable de son ennemi, follement amusé par tant de faiblesse. Harry ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces, comme si ce geste pourrait l'empêcher d'entendre Voldemort savourer son triomphe, mais l'horrible ricanement ne s'arrêta pas. _

_Pourtant, alors que la colère d'Harry augmentait, le rire stoppa soudainement, suivit par un cri d'incompréhension. Un halo blanc se formait autour du corps du survivant, devenant de plus en plus éblouissant. Voldemort lança le sort de la mort, mais il sembla se perdre dans la masse brillante, et de secondes en secondes, cette sorte d'écran brillait davantage. _

_Rapidement, le mage noir ne pu soutenir cette vision et ferma les yeux pour se protéger, mais il était déjà trop tard. Harry ouvrit les bras et un grand flash se produisit. L'endroit où ils se trouvaient sembla exploser. _

_Quand la lumière se dissipa, il ne restait plus rien de Lord Voldemort ! _

Drago s'approcha lentement et posa une main sur l'épaule du Survivant.

« Harry. » Murmura-t-il.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, l'air perdu. Drago passa une main dans son dos et l'amena jusqu'à un lit.

« Repose toi un peu ça te fera du bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de passer tes journées sans dormir ! »

Mais déjà Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Allongé sur le dos, il était à nouveau perdu dans ses souvenirs et d'ici quelques minutes, Drago le retrouverait encore une fois les larmes aux yeux. Heureusement, il fut sorti de ses sombres pensées par l'arrivée de Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme semblait fatigué, comme chaque jour écoulé depuis la bataille. Il avait combattu de nombreux mangemorts durant celle-ci pour protéger ses alliers. Il avait été sans conteste le meilleur combattant, mettant hors d'état de nuire une trentaine d'ennemis à lui tout seul. Mais si ses capacités de duellistes étaient restées incroyables, sa récupération n'était plus celle de sa jeunesse…

Toujours est-il qu'après quelques jours, sa forme semblait revenir tout doucement, et c'est avec le sourire qu'il se présenta devant le jeune blond, même si ses yeux reflétaient de l'inquiétude.

« Toujours aucune amélioration ? » Demanda-t-il, le regard posé sur le lit où le corps de Pansy reposait.

Drago secoua la tête, essayant de masquer son désespoir. Depuis que Voldemort lui avait lancé ce sort étrange, Pansy était comme morte. Son cœur battait au ralentit, et son état n'avait pas évolué d'un pouce. Plusieurs jours qu'elle était dans cet état, et aucun signe encourageant à l'horizon… Tout semblait indiquer un état de mort cérébral.

« Mrs Pomfresh doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Elle nous a dit qu'elle avait reçu les résultats des experts de St Mangouste concernant la magie noire. »

A peine Dumbledore avait-il hoché la tête pour répondre à Drago que la porte s'ouvrit dans son dos, laissant apparaître l'infirmière. Le Serpentard pâlit en voyant l'air triste qu'elle arborait.

« Pompom… » Lâcha Dumbledore.

« Les nouvelles sont mauvaises. » Annonça-t-elle, confirmant les doutes des deux hommes. « D'après les spécialistes, Voldemort aurait volé son énergie vitale et magique. Ils disent qu'ils n'ont jamais vu ça… »

Drago alla s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche, la tête entre les mains, alors qu'Harry se levait et quittait l'infirmerie dans le silence le plus complet. Les autres le regardèrent passer sans rien dire. Concernant Harry, même Dumbledore semblait avoir perdu son éternel optimisme.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle ? » Demanda Drago en levant ses yeux pleins d'espoir vers le directeur.

Le vieil homme baissa la tête, plus abattu que jamais. Nul besoin de parole pour que Drago comprenne et se replonge dans son mutisme…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Drago s'apprête à quitter la pièce.

« Je vais aller voir ce que fais Harry… »

Dumbledore reprit un peu d'aplomb.

« Laissez ! Je pense avoir compris ce qui lui arrive, je vais lui parler. »

Drago acquiesça, un peu déçu de ne plus avoir cette tâche à faire pour s'occuper l'esprit. L'âme en peine, il retourna au chevet de Pansy.

De son côté, le directeur se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie. Il avait remarqué les jours précédents qu'Harry y allait quand l'infirmerie le rendait trop triste. Et si ses suppositions s'avéraient être justes, il serait beaucoup plus facile de parler au jeune homme en allant le voir lorsqu'il s'y trouvait.

Arrivé au sommet, ce qu'il vit ne le surpris qu'à moitié… Harry était assis par terre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, moitié pleurant, moitié souriant. Mais il semblait heureux. Et devant lui, des sortes de fantômes flottaient dans l'air. Au second coup d'œil, Dumbledore comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de fantômes mais d'images translucides qu'Harry avait fait apparaître. On y trouvait ses parents, Sirius, Cédric, Ron, mais surtout Hermione. Son « image » semblait plus réelle que les autres, signe qu'Harry y avait attaché une importance particulière au moment de la faire apparaître. Les silhouettes souriaient au Survivant, lui faisant des signes de la main par moment.

Chaque geste des personnes comptant pour lui semblait décupler son bonheur, même si ses larmes redoublaient aussi.

Dumbledore devait l'avouer, il n'avait aucune idée de la magie qu'avait utilisée le jeune prodige pour faire apparaître ces répliques… Avec un sourire ému devant ce spectacle, il alla l'asseoir aux côtés de son élève et admira la scène avec un silence religieux. Harry ne semblait même pas remarquer sa présence, captivé par ces apparitions.

Le directeur resta de longues minutes à regarder Ron faire des clins d'œil, à voir les Potter sourire à leur fils, et à contempler Hermione, plus magnifique que jamais, envoyer des baisers lointains à son amour.

« C'est magnifique… » Lâcha-t-il finalement, ne trouvant rien de mieux à dire devant ce spectacle surréaliste.

Le Survivant ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, mais Dumbledore savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux quelques instants avant qu'une voix calme, en total contraste avec l'expression de son visage, ne sorte de la bouche du brun.

« Je dois les rejoindre. »

Le directeur acquiesça silencieusement. Il le savait, il l'avait compris dès le lendemain de la bataille finale.

« Comment comptes-tu faire ? »

Le Survivant ignora la question.

« Vous savez, je ne viens pas ici uniquement pour être avec eux. » Dumbledore redoubla d'attention. Harry ne parlait que pour le strict minimum depuis plusieurs jours, et c'était une trop bonne surprise de le voir se confier pour qu'il rate le moindre mot. « Vous qui êtes puissant, peut-être me comprendrez vous… » Il marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots. « Nous sommes dans l'endroit le plus élevé du château, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir contempler le monde d'ici, d'en avoir une vision globale, de comprendre chaque vie qui se joue à des kilomètres d'ici… »

Le directeur médita les paroles d'Harry pendant quelques instants. Il était triste de voir que son élève avait tant grandi en si peu de temps.

« Oui je te comprends… » Murmura-t-il, ému. « Bien que je doive avouer ne pas ressentir les choses aussi fort. Ton esprit est sûrement plus libre que le mien… »

« Il est déjà ailleurs. » Acquiesça-t-il sombrement. « Ma vie s'est arrêtée quand Voldemort a tué Hermione. A ce moment là, j'ai décidé que j'allais mourir, et ma magie s'est brutalement libérée, comme si l'univers avait décidé de me laisser accéder à tous ses secrets pour le peu de temps qu'il me restait à vivre. »

« Une théorie intéressante… » Admit Dumbledore avec un sourire mystérieux. « Tu pense donc que l'univers protège ses secrets en nous faisant mourir, et qu'à l'heure de notre mort, la connaissance nous est offerte ? »

« Je le pense, oui. Sinon pourquoi nous faire mortels ? Ne serait-ce pas mieux de vivre pour l'éternité dans la joie, comme un paradis sur terre. L'univers pourrait offrir ça aux hommes. Mais pendant une éternité, ils finiraient par tout comprendre, voilà pourquoi nous devons mourir… »

Il se tut, laissant vagabonder ses pensées alors que Dumbledore réfléchissait à ses paroles.

« Ou alors, il n'y a rien derrière le secret de la vie, tout n'est que biologie ! » Reprit Harry en riant. « Dans ce cas là, c'est le fait de se savoir presque mort qui change notre vision et nous fait comprendre bien des choses… Mais depuis que j'ai découvert la magie, je ne me contente pas de croire la science, je pense qu'il y a forcément des choses bien au dessus. »

« Je partage le même avis. »

Ils avaient tout naturellement levé la tête vers les étoiles, comme pour essayer de discerner quelque chose au milieu du vide.

« Au moins une chose que vous ne savez pas, alors même que votre fin approche. » Lança le directeur avec un clin d'œil vers Harry.

« Pour cette information, je crois bien qu'il faille être mort ! » Rit-t-il.

A nouveau, le silence reprit sa place jusqu'à ce que les pensées d'Harry ne s'arrêtent sur un point précis.

« Pansy n'a vraiment aucune chance ? » Il aurait pu demander le temps qu'il allait faire demain sur le même ton…

« Non aucune… Son énergie vitale, son énergie magique… » Il secoua la tête, dégoûté. « Elle mourra de faim d'ici quelques jours si nous ne la nourrissons pas magiquement. Dans tous les cas, elle restera dans cet état jusqu'à ce que l'âge fasse son œuvre. »

Harry tourna son regard vers le directeur, essayant de juger ses paroles, puis il fixa de nouveau un point face à lui.

« Il lui reste peut-être une chance… » Annonça-t-il doucement.

« Je sais. Je l'ai compris dès que tu as prononcé son nom il y a quelques instants. » Répondit Dumbledore, avec cette lueur malicieuse si caractéristique dans le regard. Rien n'aurait pu lui enlever sa perspicacité.

Harry se tourna vers lui avec un sourire complice et se leva, suivit par Albus. Ensembles, ils quittèrent la tour, les fantômes venant avec eux.

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le château, une lueur blanchâtre entoura Harry. Dumbledore resta abasourdi devant ce qu'il voyait. Sous ses yeux, les murs se firent éclatants, beaux comme à leurs premiers jours, les peintures retrouvèrent leur beauté initiale que l'âge avait doucement estompée. Il se rendit compte que les derniers pas d'Harry Potter dans ce monde laisseraient une trace indélébile…

Alors que l'infirmerie approchait la lueur se faisait de plus en plus brillante et avec un sourire, Harry prit la main de son professeur dans la sienne. Le vieil homme, bien que magnifiquement conservé pour son âge, sentit son corps se régénérer tout doucement, comme si les cellules vainques par le temps étaient à nouveau parfaitement fonctionnelles. Et il savait que c'était le cas. Plus aucune douleur, aucune fatigue. Même sa main détruite par les sorts protégeant la bague des Gaunt reprit vie. Et il aurait parié son poste de directeur que ses lunettes lui étaient maintenant inutiles…

Serrant plus fort la main d'Harry, comme un remerciement silencieux, il continua à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. La porte s'ouvrit à leur arrivée et sans un regard pour Drago qui s'était endormi, la tête posée sur le lit de Pansy, ils se placèrent de l'autre côté du lit.

Harry lâcha la main du directeur et lui adressa un dernier regard si malicieux qu'il aurait pu rendre jaloux le vieil homme. Dumbledore hocha la tête, un dernier salut, et recula de quelques pas.

Alors Harry ouvrit les bras, comme il l'avait fait face à Voldemort, et une nouvelle fois, l'explosion de lumière fut incroyable. Cependant, elle ne dégageait aucune rage, juste une étrange pureté.

Quand Dumbledore pu voir de nouveau, Harry avait disparu et Pansy ouvrait les yeux…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Voilà c'est finit !!! J'attends vos avis avec impatience !! Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
